Salahan Empire
One of the Largest Empires in Onixana Ruling over most of the Northwestern Continent of North Palakro. It was founded by Erdaritr Vellens the Immagrent and domantated the varius petty kingdoms of Palakro . History: Race Diversity : 70% Humans : 20% Antillion: 10 percent of the Mix of: Dwarves: Kuhal: Undying: Gnomes: Kathyrie: Vassal Kingdoms: The Imperial Vale: One of the Orignal Three Provinces of Salahan a land of bountiful rivers and farmland good for grain and wine. It was ruled first by house Tuulis but house Blackfire replaced them during the Shuffling that occurred after the Raina took power. The Imperial Reach: The Second of the two original Vassal Kingdoms founded by Erdarir. Given to house Volamonz, and was later given to house Grand during the Shuffling. A land of Mountains and ore vains, and the only place Dwarves can be found in the Empire Atirnare: First realm concurred by the empire, once ruled by Giants and Green Worshiing Tribes. It has become one of the most cosmopolitan realm in the Empire second only to the Realm of the Ruby Throne in wealth. Ruled by the House of Siverwisp, and later by house Vorrelyons North Wall: The Northern most Kingdom a land of ice and snow, is considered a buffer region of the Empire from the wild tribes of the North Has always been ruled by House Harrlada. Ikior: A kingdom in the center of the Empire known for its fruit and dyes Once Ruled by house Ikior before the conquest then by first House Benberow until they were overtaken due to a bloodfued with house Honyholt who now rules. Valley of the Dragon Binders: Lands filled with Drakes and Dragons, its nobles using magic horns to control the dragons and ride them into battle . The Dragon Binders tend to fight amongst each other with no house Ruling For long. Edessa: Once a great Dessert Kingdom bordering the Dreadlands, but was conquered by Salahan due to the treatury of their Queen Earia , who killed their great king Sulmlin the Wise and cursed their realm. It was first rulled by the Salahan House Bayne and later during the shuffling the local house Tenga Took Power : Religion: The Majority of the Empire worships the Tolmeacha, the Three living Goddesses as their religion building temples in their houner. Yet some places have resisted conversion to this religion Edessa Still follows their traditional religion of the Sandwispers, listing to their spirits Many Druidic Communities still Worship the Green faith and their are even a few Naran worshipers a number slowly growing Dynasties: The Vellens Dynasty: The founding house of Salahan ruled the empire House Orelion: Second house, one of the Dragonbinder houses who took power over the empire Notable Emperors Erdaritr the Immigrant: Reffuge from Irsiari who founded the Salahan Empire. Garrth: "The Scholar": Scholarly emperor who researched much into the knowledge of the world and wrote several books on the subject of natral history Lucien "The Avenger": Ruflesly Just Emperor who dispensed Cruel Justice across the Empire and Conquered Edessa Herbert: "The Hollow King" A great emperor who expanded the empire but became a Undyng and was slain by his sons Reagar "The Winter Sun" A great warrior who drove off the Winter Host, but Was later slain In personal combat with Eol Youngshadow Argon "the Red": a confident Stewart he took the Ruby Throne after the death of his father despite his twin sister Raina protests for her own clame. He would Rule for a few years before his sister started a brutal civil war witch ended with him being burned to death when his capital was scourged by the Dragon Binders she allied with. Raina: " The Usurper" Last Vellen Emperess and twin sister of Argon, She believed herself the rightful empress due to being born mere minutes before her brother but this was not believed by the Impearl Hands who supported her brother. Hugh Orelion: "The Crowned Dragon": Son of Raina Vellens and the Dragon binder Darrion. He was Crowned Emperor after the death of his mother allowing the Dragonbinders to control Salahan Rhaegar: "The Young Flame" Boy emperor of Salahan who spent the early years of his rain under the tutelage of Kit Blackfire who ruled as Regent. He was known as a just ruler, one of the few among the Orelion bloodline, Otar: "The Foul" Tyrannical Maniac, a cruel and vindictive leader who enraged his people and buried them alive with his dragons when they attempted to rebel. He was also considered paranoid building many secret passages murdering the architects to ensure the secret was known only to him. Zalahari "The Vile" Emperor during the Silence of Nara. Ambitious and cruel he began hunting down decedents of house Vellions to ensure his rule. Notable Citizens : Kit "The Cannibal" Blackfire: Paramoud: of The Imperial Vale was crazy if just in his rule, despite the rumors that he ate the flesh of executed criminals . He was one of the Imperial hands and raised emperor Rhaegar in his youth ruling as his regent. Lutarc Bayne: First Paramound of Edessa a fat a creul man but loyal to the Vellens he gained much power for his house. Zengir Egbert'son: Dwarven Bounty Hunter During the Silence of Nara Uthar Aneir: The Open Handed lord of the Tower of Lore Darrion Vorrelyons: Lord of Palfort and Warden of the South during the Silence of Nara Trivia: * It is Inspired by Westeros from A Song of Ice and Fire Namely as a Empire containing multable cultures and ruled by a family of tyrannical Dragon riders * Category:Nations # Category:Empires Category:Onixana